MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS(ZYURANGER)
by thorinson062483
Summary: you will see those sypnosis when you click those title...


**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS(ZYURANGER)**

 **BY: THORINSON2483**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS(ZYURANGER)is my first fanfic and part of my own series called TIGEROUS WARRIOR UNIVERSE is an alternate universe of those main POWER RANGERS SERIES also the name of each rangers team are the same but different faces from the main power rangers series and also the stories of both universe are not the same.

 **CHAPTER 0: INFORMATION OF THE SERIES**

 **SYPNOSIS:**

10,000 years ago the earth was protected by the ancestors of jason lee scott, william "billy" cranston, zachary "zack" taylor,trini kwan, kimberly "kim" hart and john peter hart they will heroes who called cenozoic power rangers who will created by those zordon to protect earth, against the evil space aliens who will lead by rita repulsa and her allies they are goldar, baboo, squat and finster, then now zordon and his team of cenozoic power rangers has now in battle for the future of earth, then zordon and rita will battle themselves and now zordon put rita, goldar, squat, baboo and finster in the space dumpster, but rita use her powers to inprison zordon in the time warp and the battle will now end, then the cenozoic power rangers and alpha created those command center near those angel grove and create a force field in the whole area of command center, then now those cenozoic power rangers, alpha and ninjor created those 5 power morphers for the future, then now those team of cenozoic power rangers has been now settle in angel grove to watch it against the other invaders, then now 10,000 years have passed the earth was now in good hands but now the time has come to the return of rita repulsa and her allies.

 **THE DINO FORCE RANGERS:**

CHARACTERS:  
1\. JASON LEE SCOTT AKA RED POWER RANGER

AGE: 20

HOBBIES: MARTIAL ARTIST

2\. WILLIAM "BILLY" CRANSTON AKA BLUE POWER RANGER

AGE: 20

HOBBIES: COMPUTER SCIENCE/BRAINIAC, MARTIAL ARTIST

3\. ZACHARY "ZACK" TAYLOR AKA BLACK POWER RANGER

AGE: 20

HOBBIES: DANCER, MARTIAL ARTIST

4\. TRINI KWAN AKA PINK POWER RANGER

AGE: 20

HOBBIES: MARTIAL ARTIST

5\. KIMBERLY "KIM" HART AKA PINK POWER RANGER

AGE: 20

HOBBIES: MARTIAL ARTIST, GYMNASTICS

6\. JOHN PETER CRUZ HART AKA TIGEROUS RED RANGER(OG)

AGE: 20

HOBBIES: COMPUTER SCIENCE/BRAINIAC, MARTIAL ARTIST

7\. THOMAS "TOMMY" OLIVER AKA GREEN POWER RANGER

AGE: 20

HOBBIES: MIXED MARTIAL ARTS  
 **CENOZOIC POWER RANGERS LEGENDS:**

CENOZOIC RED RANGER

CENOZOIC BLUE RANGER

CENOZOIC BLACK RANGER

CENOZOIC YELLOW RANGER

CENOZOIC PINK RANGER

 **THE ALLIES:**

ZORDON

ALPHA 5

GENERAL FERTUZO "FERT" ?(OG)

MAYOR LIMBERTO MARASIGAN(OG/ANGEL GROVE NEW MAYOR)

 **THE ENEMIES:**

EVIL SPACE ALIERS

RITA REPULSA

GOLDAR

FINSTER

BABOO

SQUATT

PUTTY PATROLLERS

SUPER PUTTY PATROLLERS

LORD MIZAEL(OG)

 **Evil Zords:**

Cyclopsis (Goldar)

 **THE MONSTER:**

Bones (MMPR)

Giant

Mighty Minotaur

King Sphinx/Fly Guy

Gnarly Gnome

Pudgy Pig

Chunky Chicken

Eye Guy

Mr. Ticklesneezer

Knasty Knight

Pineoctopus

Terror Toad

Madame Woe

Snizzard

Dark Warrior

Genie

Shellshock

Spidertron

Spit Flower

Frankenstein Monster

Mutitus

Rockstar

Samurai Fan Man

Babe Ruthless

Weaveworm

Fang

Cyclops

Hatchasaurus and Cardiatron

Polluticorn

Twin Man

Octoplant

Goo Fish

Goatan

Fighting Flea

Jellyfish Warrior

Mantis

Dramole

Grumble Bee

Two-Headed Parrot

Peckster

Pumpkin Rapper

Soccadillo

Slippery Shark

Lizzinator

Rhinoblaster

Commander Crayfish

Oysterizer

 **Arsenal:**

Morphers

Power Morphers

Multi-Use Devices

Power Coins

Power Crystals

 **Communication Devices**

Wrist Communicators

 **Sidearms**

Blade Blaster

Thunder Slingers

 **Individual Weapons and Team Blaster**

Power Blaster/Power Weapons

Power Sword

Power Axe

Power Lance

Power Daggers

Power Bow

Dragon Dagger

Power-Ups

Dragon Shield

Other Weapons

Anti-Sonic Foam Gun

 **Vehicles**

RadBug

Battle Bikes

 **Zords:**

Legend:? piloted zord, ? carrier zord

 **Dinozord System**

Dino Ultrazord ?

Mega Dragonzord

Original/Dino Megazord / Tank Mode ?

Tyrannosaurus Dinozord ?

Mastodon Dinozord ?

Triceratops Dinozord ?

Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord ?

Pterodactyl Dinozord ?

Dragonzord ?

Titanus ?

Tigerous ship zord(like those gokaiger ship w/o the other zords)

Tigerous Megazord

 **Alternate Combinations**

Dragonzord: Fighting Mode ?


End file.
